Nous sommes un
by mobi22
Summary: [OSSongfic] Réponse au défi 11 du Poney. Faramir apprend la notion de famille et d’honneur à sa fille Syrimire. Avec la chanson « Nous sommes un » du Roi Lion 2.


Nous sommes un

**Genre**

General

**Résumé**

OS-Song-fic: Réponse au défi 11 du Poney. Faramir apprend la notion de famille et d'honneur à sa fille Syrimire. Avec la chanson « Nous sommes un » du Roi Lion 2

**Disclaimer**

Les personnages et lieux du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien et indirectement New Line Cinema, sauf bien sûr mes chers Solömor, Alassor, Eobar et Syrimire qui m'appartiennent. La chanson est celle du Roi Lion 2 : L'Honneur de la Tribu des studios Disney (je suis l'un de seuls à préférer cette suite à l'original mais on s'en moque)

Faramir sécha la dernière larme de sa fillette Syrimire. Comme elle avait eu peur ! Et elle n'avait pas été la seule. Elle s'était promenée dans la forêt sans l'autorisation de ses parents. Son père inquiet parcourut la forêt avec ses armes. Faramir était arrivé à temps avec son arc, voyant effrayé sa petite fille poursuivie par un loup. Faramir décocha sa flèche. Bien que son bras fût tremblant, il réussit à tuer le loup d'un seul coup. Lâchant ensuite son arc, il posa son genou par terre et ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir sa fillette. Maintenant, elle était hors de danger.

Syrimire leva la tête vers son père. Ce dernier la regarda sévèrement mais son visage se détendit quand il vit de nouvelles larmes à la portée des yeux de sa fille. Il lui dit alors d'une voix douce mais décidée :

-Syrimire, te rends-tu compte de la peur que tu m'as causé ?

-Papa…

-Avant la naissance de ton frère aîné, ta mère et moi avons beaucoup souffert de la perte d'êtres chers. Nous ne voulons pas d'autres morts avant la nôtre. Te perdre serait une nouvelle déchirure dans mon âme.

-Je suis désolée.

-Se permettre de telles folies n'est pas digne d'une princesse.

-Mais ce n'est pas drôle d'être une princesse. Où est la liberté quand on naît de sang royal ?

-Ta mère aurait dit la même chose avant notre rencontre, déclara Faramir en riant. Tu trouves qu'être prince ou princesse, c'est être attaché par les chaînes de l'obligation, du devoir… C'est en partie vrai mais tu verras, avec l'amour de ta famille et pour ton peuple, tu accompliras parfaitement tes devoirs de princesse dans l'honneur, l'amour et la beauté. Toi et moi ne faisons qu'un.

Il banda les yeux de Syrimire qui sourit. Son père sourit de toutes ses dents, tel un lumineux soleil dans la forêt de l'Ithilien. Sa tête câlinât celle de Syrimire puis il lui prit la main.

_Dans notre vie il y a  
tant de choses qu'on voit  
sans les comprendre  
Car le temps va son chemin  
quels que soient nos desseins  
sans nous attendre_

_Et pourtant tu verras  
Nous marcherons près de toi  
Quelques soient les caprices du destin  
Comme les lions, par millions  
par le coeur ne font plus qu'un  
tous ensemble avec toi, nous sommes un_

Syrimire resta perplexe. Que voulait dire son père ? Quand elle était toute petite, elle ne voyait que des avantages au statut de princesse, maintenant elle doutait.  
_  
Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas,  
simplement être moi  
sans votre loi  
Puis-je faire seule mon trajet  
ou ne suis-je que l'objet  
d'un grand projet ?  
_

Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Faramir.

-En écoutant ton cœur, tu peux écouter parfois ton sang qui circule dans tes veines, ne l'oublie pas. Puise ta force dans les racines dont l'arbre a été planté par tes ancêtres et en retour, ils seront fiers de t'avoir pour descendante.

Faramir continua son chemin, ses pas aussi légers que ceux de sa fille.

_Ceux qui nous ont quittés  
seront là pour te guider  
ton voyage vient de commencer  
Dans la peine ou la joie  
Rien sur terre ne nous vaincra  
Nous sommes forts, oh combien, nous sommes un_

_Toi et moi sommes pareils  
tout comme la terre et le ciel  
Une seul famille sous le soleil  
Ton courage, ton soutien  
tu les trouveras chez les tiens  
car nos coeurs et le tien ne font qu'un_

-On ne dira rien à Maman, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Faramir.

Syrimire hocha la tête. Ils aperçurent alors Eowyn courir vers eux. Eowyn prit dans ses bras Syrimire et l'embrassa. Faramir frotta sa tête contre celle de Syrimire et posa ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la même couleur de sa fille. Syrimire s'assoupit dans les bras de sa mère.

-Tant que tu vivras ici, c'est là ton destin. Quand tu seras grande, tu comprendras.

Eowyn sourit à cette déclaration. Elle se détourna et Faramir crut voir son petit ange dormir dans les bras de son ange, sous les rayons de la lune révélatrice. Faramir soupira, son cœur serein et entra dans sa demeure où il était le roi fier et aimant.

§§§§§§§

Un instant de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes. J'espère obtenir quelques votes lors du défi ou que vous aimerez ce petit one-shot.


End file.
